


mother tongue

by sinead



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted <a href="http://sinensiss.tumblr.com/post/34450207457/braces-darling-eames-pants-suspenders">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	mother tongue

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](http://sinensiss.tumblr.com/post/34450207457/braces-darling-eames-pants-suspenders).

"Braces, darling," Eames pants.

"Suspenders," Arthur pants back. "Braces are for teeth." His arms and back are one long whipcord swoon, his wrists bound up high by the braces in question.

"Americans," Eames gasps, "silly. dental. obsessions." They hit a good rhythm, hips rocking in concert, Eames feeling the surge of heat down his thighs. He's close. Arthur shudders, his shoulder-blades like wings, his back arching. Eames' hands are on Arthur's hips--he could touch Arthur's cock, but holds back. Leans in, breathes hot onto skin, bares his teeth.

"Bite me," Arthur says hoarsely, and when Eames does, he comes.

 

 

 


End file.
